


chapter 1

by pfftcrush



Series: lemon eyes [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfftcrush/pseuds/pfftcrush





	chapter 1

Trapped. It was a state Mazzy was often in. There was no escape. There was never any escape. Until there was.

She was locked in a grocery store’s bathroom with nothing but a knife and a Z’s corpse. There was no food, no water, no way to get out. The door was unlocked, yes, but a large metal shelf took the place of the empty hallway. There would be no lock picking or shoving the shelf away from the door. It was too heavy and Mazzy was only strong enough to survive the Zs.

Mazzy estimated she’d been there for a day and a half, but who knew? There were no windows to show light and no clocks to show the time. She’d given up, as she often had in situations like this. If there was one thing she learned though, it was that she had always escaped.

It was then she heard the growling and moaning outside of the door cease. In an instant it was quiet, then voices. Human voices. Three? Maybe four? It didn’t matter, she just knew she would be free. “Help!” She screamed as she bolted up and slammed the door with her fists. She kept screaming for someone to save her over and over again. The door opened.

“What did you say your name was?” said the woman with crimson red hair.

“I didn’t… But it’s Mazzy,” she responded.

The woman said nothing for a moment. She just stared at Mazzy. “I’m Addy.”  
Mazzy couldn’t help but think about how much it suited her. What was it short for? she wondered. Adelaide? Adilyn? Addison?

Addy began introducing the members of their small group. Murphy, Vasquez, Warren, Doc, 10k. A strange group of people, Mazzy would admit that, but they were kind enough to let her tag along.

“So tell me,” Warren crossed her arms and took a step closer to Mazzy. “What the hell were you doing locked in that bathroom?” This woman terrified her.

“These men locked me in there,” Mazzy said in a quiet voice. “It’s complicated.”

“We’re all ears.”

She took a deep breath. “I was traveling with them. We were looking for someone. They never told me who. I was never allowed to know anything…” Mazzy’s gaze hung to the ground. “We went into the store to grab supplies. When we couldn’t find any, they just… snapped. I don’t know what happened. The next thing I knew was that the door was slammed behind me and I couldn’t get out. They just left.” Mazzy got nothing in response. The group looked at each other knowingly, as if they were having conversations with their eyes. Mazzy avoided their gazes.

“You’re with us for now,” Warren said. She took her hands off her hips and nodded to the old man then reverted her gaze back to Mazzy. “But try anything, and I mean anything, and you will regret it, understand?”

Mazzy just nodded. Addy looked back to Mazzy, looking as if she had something to say. She didn’t. The group hopped in the vehicles. An old truck and a jeep. Warren went with Murphy and Addy in the truck and left Doc, 10k, and Mazzy for the jeep. Mazzy took the backseat while the boys took the front.

The ride was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time until Doc spoke up, “So Mazzy, where ya from?” He looked through the rearview mirror at her.  
Mazzy’s eyes never left the window. “I was born in Mexico but raised in New Mexico. Lived here my whole life.”

“So you speak Spanish? You got an accent there.”

“No one to speak Spanish to.”

“Oh. You can speak Spanish to me,” he had a smile in his voice. “I won’t understand what you’re saying but it’s pretty.” He chuckled.  
10k looked at Doc then back at the road, saying nothing.

“I could teach you to understand it, if you want,” Mazzy glanced at Doc to see him smile.

“Cool. I look forward to it.”

She let a smile grace her lips. It was quiet the rest of the ride.

They finally stopped when they saw close to twenty cars lined up on the side of the road. Everyone hopped out of the cars and gathered close to the first car in line. They decided to split into three groups and clear the cars of Zs and fuel, one by one. Doc with 10k, Addy with Mazzy, and Warren with… Murphy.

Addy explained to Mazzy the normal procedure, “All you have to do is open the door and wait for the Z to come out, okay? I’ll kill it as soon as I can see it’s head.”  
“Got it,” Mazzy prepared her gun and they got into position.

They made small talk while they searched. Not the polite, “How do you do?” or “Nice weather out today,” more like, “How many have you killed?” and “Well isn’t this is Hell?”

Mazzy didn’t know much about Addy, but she did know that she was her favorite of this group. She seemed more human than the others. Mazzy enjoyed the small talk with her. Even if it was just small talk. 

In the end they didn’t find much. Most of the gas and water had been taken before they’d gotten there. Addy and Mazzy found maybe a gallon of gas and a few bottles of water. It wasn’t nearly enough. They stood in silence, everyone was thinking the same thing but no one saying it out loud. 

Mazzy looked to everyone. No she did not know them well, but she figured every new relationship’s gotta start somewhere. “It could be worse. We could be Zs.”

Murphy just scoffed, “Speak for yourself mamacita.” He grumbled as he hopped in the truck. “Can we go now? No use hanging around this dump.” 

Warren shared a look with the others, “He’s right. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.” 

  



End file.
